The objective of these studies is to refine and improve cancer therapy. Improvement can be obtained by reducing treatment toxicity, improving host resistance to neoplasm, and by improving the responsiveness of a disease to treatment. To this end multiple modalities including surgery, chemotherapy, radiation therapy and immunodiagnosis are used in the common protocols of the Southwest Oncology Group. The goals of the coming year include active participation in all Southwest Oncology Group activities. The Pacific Northwest investigators have shown particular interest in protocols on breast cancer, lung cancer, sarcoma, head and neck cancer, and mycosis fungoides.